The Seven Deadly Sins of the Assassins
by Iudex Mortem
Summary: A series of oneshots based of the seven deadly sins : Lust, Jealousy,Greed,Gluttony,Wrath, Sloth and Pride. Each oneshot will focus on a different Assassin and a different sin. Writing challenge for The Artists Zone. Also posted on AO3
1. Envy - Jacob Frye

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Author**

Evie Frye

 **Summary**

A series of oneshots based of the seven deadly sins : Lust, Jealousy,Greed,Gluttony,Wrath, Sloth and Pride. Each oneshot will focus on a different Assassin and a different sin.

Writing challenge for The Artists Zone.

Also posted on AO3

 **Chapter 1: Envy, Jacob Frye**

Warnings : Character death

It was a cold September day as Jacob walked down The Strand , his coat was pulled tight around him to guard against the wind and driving rain. He spotted his destination which lay across the busy street. He waited for a gap in the traffic before crossing, after all he didn't want to disappoint his twin again. Entering into the shop he removed his top hat.

He offered a smile to the young girl behind the counter "The usual then Mr Frye" He acknowledged with a nod but said nothing. Once the lillies he'd brought were carefully wrapped in a dark green paper, his sister's favourite colour he paid and left the shop placing them underneath his jacket so they wouldn't get damaged as he headed on towards his next stop… after an hour of walking he arrived at the station as his train arrived.

Within the hour he'd arrived in his birth town of Crawley. He had decided he'd much rather walk to his family home than take a carriage, it would give him time to collect his thoughts and think about what to say. He pushed through the side gate of his house, gently shutting the gate before sitting on an old marble bench and closing his eyes… remembering that day..

 _~Flashback~_

Jacob was sat outside of the Seven Bells, waiting for Evie to return from a shopping trip. She'd gone as he apparently couldn't be trusted to get the right stuff and she could. It was a cold evening so he decided that there was no point in waiting outside for her to arrive, probably in her own sweet time. A short while later he was sat at a table with a tankard of beer, he downed it in one. A painful thought entered his mind, it was of his father, Ethan…. more specifically the day he'd sworn his vows alongside his sister, when she'd sworn her vows he was grinning with pride but when it was his turn Ethan turned and left the room. Jacobs already low spirits had been crushed further that day, he'd turned to drink that evening to forget what had happened.

The door to the pub opened and Evie stepped through, hair wet from the rain. She cast a disappointed look in his direction before taking a seat opposite him

"Drinking already brother, I suppose it's to be expected.. After all you are a brawler and not a true Assassin "

Evie knew just how to wound him, her words always hurt him more than any weapon. He lowered his head to the table, above him Evie smirked "You don't obey the Creed or follow our ways, it's a miracle you haven't been caught, I worry for your brother.. that's why I do this"

He suddenly stood up, scowling at her "Evie, I get it, I don't follow the Creed… I don't exactly give a fuck" Without looking back at her he stormed up to his room and sat down on the bed. Evie looked confused, had she really been that mean to him.. all she'd done is remind him of his flaws so he could be better.

A tear gently rolled down her cheek "Jacob" she whispered.

The bartender came over to her " Are you alright love? Let me make you something to eat and we'll talk"

Evie smiled and took a seat at a table. Paul returned shortly with a sandwich and a cup of tea.

He smiled at her "So tell me about your relationship with your brother"

Evie took a sip of her tea "He's been like this ever since we took our vows, reckless and not showing a shred of sense. It got worse after our father died...with our mother already dead from giving birth to us he had no other parent figures…. I was often training so I didn't understand how much losing him affected Jacob and we often fought. When I reached the rank of Master Assassin our relationship degraded further, now it's like what you saw earlier. I just wish to fix it" She sighed and Paul rested a hand on her shoulder

"Go talk to him, explain why you do this..try to reason with him. I was like this in my youth and my wife was like you, She explained to me about why she acted like she did. I was happier knowing why she did it, try it it might work"

Evie thanked him and went to seek Jacob, she knocked on his door. Something shattered against the door, clearly Jacob didn't want to interact with her. She felt tears well up in her, had her brother lost all trust in her. without trying again she returned to her room

Jacob wiped tears from his eyes, it had been ages since he had cried, he hadn't shed a tear since his father's funeral. Couldn't Evie see how much she affected him when she nagged at him. There was a gentle knock at his door "Brother , I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry I was only trying to help." Jacob responded to his sister by throwing a mug at the door, it shattered on impact and he could hear his sister moving off down the corridor, returning to her room.

One of the glass fragments caught his eye, it's glittering attracted him. He stood up and walked to pick it up, It was about the size of one of his sister's treasured throwing knives. He smirked, this was the answer to all of his problems. He left his bedroom and walked down to Evie's room,her door was open and she was sat on the bed sobbing, holding an old stuffed bear from her childhood. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart and hid the shard in his pocket, not wanting to terrify her.

She looked up when he sat on the bed next to her "Still have Barney I see my darling sister.. I wonder where Rufus went" Jacob was referring to his stuffed dog that was missing an ear and had mismatched buttons for eyes. Evie smiled "He's in my case over there" Jacob walked over to retrieve Rufus, he chuckled as he turned to Evie "I can't believe us, two Assassins cuddling soft toys".

Evie smiled and leant back on the bed "Brother, come here I want to talk to you." Jacob started , he'd hoped to return to his room and plan his revenge but he could Evie wanted him to stay.

Jacob sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Evie, she smiled and rested against him "You know brother the reason that I criticise you is so that you can be better, I don't mean anything harmful by it"

Jacob looked at her "Well I don't want your criticism or advice I can look after myself"

Evie sniffed " Please I'm trying to help you, I just want to save our relationship as siblings before it's damaged before repair"

She broke down into tears, clutching onto Jacob's shirt. He gently patted her back "I care for you too sister but you're too pushy, I can't cope with you or your attitude anymore" His heart hardened as he extended his hidden blade and placed it at the back of her neck.

She froze and looked at him " Jacob , please don't, I need you and you need me"

He shook his head " I don't need or want you overshadowing me any more Evie" He plunged the blade into the back of her neck and twisted.

Evie soon lay still her eyes gazing at him and her blood staining the sheets "Sorry sister, I hope you can one day forgive me, I didn't deserve you as a sister" He brushed her eyes closed and left through the window. He spent the night in an alley far away from the Seven Bells. In the morning he saw a newspaper with a picture of Evie and the title "History Researcher found murdered" His heart broke as he read the article, she was to be buried at their family home in a few days.

 _~Flashback ends~_

Jacob wiped the tears away from his eyes and walked forwards to his sister's headstone, he placed his flowers on the grave, throwing the old wilted ones off to the side " I miss you Eve, I'm sorry I allowed my anger to take over, I shouldn't have done it" He sighed , he'd made his decision. He took the fragment out of his pocket and thrust it into his gut, welcoming the blackness… knowing he'd see Evie again and would have a chance to make it right.


	2. Pride - Evie Frye

**Pride - Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Author :**

 _MoonlitHoundoom_

 **Thanks**

 _To everyone who left a comment, gave kudos or faved the first part as there are so many of you I can't begin to count you, You guys are truly amazing ._

 _I hope this chapter matches up to the first one._

 _ **Chapter 2 ~ Evie Frye, Pride**_

 _Pride always comes before a fall  
A/N: Contains Rape, Death and Torture_

Evie strode through the markets with her goal clearly in mind, to find her supplies and get back to the "Seven Bells" pub before Jacob started another fight.  
She approached a young man selling journals "How much for that black one and the blue one together"  
The young man looked up at her and offered her a charming smile " It'll be six pounds for them both, eight if you want to add some pens and ink." Evie pondered the prices before handing over the required amount. The man carefully packaged the items and handed them to her. Evie bade the man farewell.

Once Evie was in an abandoned alleyway she scrambled up the wall and onto a low roof. Fat droplets of rain began to fall, turning the ground beneath Evie into a muddy lake and obscuring her vision. The female Assassin pulled her hood up and tucked her collar up higher before hurrying on faster. A feeling of great freedom filled Evie, she always felt alive on the rooftops. Up ahead two Blighter goons sat keeping watch. A grin spread across her features, they were easy prey. Pulling out two throwing knives she launched them. The Blighters dropped, the knives buried hilt deep in their backs.

Leaping over the roof Evie landed with a clatter on the other side. She rolled and stood up, gazing through the rain to gain her bearings. The Seven Bells was a few streets away. Behind her a shout went up. One of the lookouts had fallen to the street below and attracted several other Blighters. Evie dashed forwards blindly, if she could just reach the pub she would be safe and the Rooks could help her. She didn't see the thug wielding the dagger until he was too close. He slashed at her ankle causing her to dart to the side. Stumbling she slipped on the wet tiles. The ground rushed up to meet her as she scrabbled for purchase. Her descent was slowed when she managed to grasp a window ledge. She hung there for a moment, regaining her scattered breath and calming herself from the shock.

A rock sailed up and impacted the stone next to her head. A blinding pain radiated through Evie's head as another stone connected with the back of her head. Evie fell roughly onto the stone floor below feeling some of her ribs crack from the force of her impact. Stumbling upright she glared at the group of Blighters that surrounded her like wolves. This was no different to anything she'd done before, she could take them.

"Come on then you bastards" Evie yelled as she extended her cane sword and drew her kukuri. As the first Blighter charged Evie she stepped to the left and brought her kukuri slamming into his spine. The Blighter dropped dead.

Stepping back Evie took stock of the situation, some of the Blighters were beginning to looking unsure. Evie was suddenly whipped into a chokehold forcing her to release her weapons. A female Blighter had grabbed her. As she tried to struggle free she felt her broken ribs crunch sickeningly.

As her vision started to blacken another Blighter approached and rammed their knee into her stomach "Look at the Assassin now mates, such a treat" Suddenly Evie rammed her foot down, breaking the strangle-hold. As the female Blighter stumbled back Evie activated her Hidden Blade and drove it into the woman's throat; she dropped lifeless at Evie's feet before the one who taunted Evie met the same fate.

Several Blighters charged her at once, dizzy Evie spun to avoid the first one only to have a cut opened up in her side by another Blighter, Evie dodged as many as she could but the Blighters circled her; when she moved to avoid one another opened up a wound on her body . Fatigued, Evie slipped on a puddle of blood, fell and smacked her head on the pavement succumbing to the darkness that enveloped her.

Evie awoke naked and tied to a table. She blinked to clear her eyes, where were her weapons and clothing

A man stood over her " Ah Miss Frye you are awake at last, let me introduce myself; I am Doctor John Elliotson and you are my newest patient." Evie scowled at the man, his grin only widened.  
"Such defiance is useless." He reached down to a tray beside him and drew out a scalpel "Now Miss Frye, let us get down to business"  
Elliotson lowered the blade towards her left eye "Tell me where Henry Green is hiding." Evie shook her head and spat at the Templar standing over her.

Elliotson sighed "Miss Frye, you are nothing but an immature child and I have no option but to punish you" In one quick motion her drew the blade across her eyeball and down the side of her face, Evie fought the urge to cry as her vision went black, she hated the dark more than anything else; it was kind of ironic that she was scared of the dark considering her career.

"Miss Frye am I going to get the answer I desire or will I have to blind you completely" Elliotson wiped the blade clean before resting it above her other eye. Panicked Evie blurted out "He's at the Seven Bells Pub, planning to take you out with my brother"

"Good girl, Starrick has given me orders to dispose of you. I regret this as you would make a fine experimental subject" His blade darted down and across her other eye. As the darkness enveloped her Evie felt Elliotson grab her hips.

Jacob paced the room "Where is my sister? You lot can't even find her when she was only a few streets away." The Rooks he was hollering at trembled in fear, Evie had been missing several days. Turning on his heel Jacob left the bar. A carriage was outside, he'd head for the train, see if Evie was there.

Half an hour later Jacob stepped onto the speeding locomotive. As he opened the door to the main carriage a disgusting smell met him. He wrapped a handkerchief around his mouth and stepped inside. Sat in a chair was his sister, her beautiful face scarred by the horrendous slash marks that blinded both her eyes, her midriff spit from chest to groin and her intestines dashed across the floor and her throat slashed staining her neck crimson. Clasped in her hand was a letter.

Retrieving it Jacob took a seat

 _Mr Frye,_

 _I see you have found my present to you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it. Your sister was too confident, she thought she could handle my hired minions and escape from me. Pride is a good thing but too much of it is a dangerous thing_

 _Yours truthfully_

 _Dr John Elliotson._

Jacob let out a howl of anguish and threw the letter away from him. He walked over to his twin and with shaking hands he scooped her intestines back inside and wrapped a scarf around her neck before he dressed her.

Night had fallen when he left the train, Evie in his arms. The rooks had dug her a grave in a local churchyard. When he reached the grave he gently lowered her in.

"Rest in peace Eve"

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates


End file.
